Captain's Feral Puppy
by Grizzly98
Summary: Rumors and gossip is nothing new. Everyone on the Straw Hat crew is used to it. But that doesn't stop them from getting a little revenge on a group of Marines they happened to overhear. After all the Straw Hats are just all bark and no bite...Right? Marines may or may not have been harmed in the making of this story.
1. Every Dog has its' day

***Whistles* Gotta admit. I might've had too much fun torturing characters with this one shot. I was reading another fic that mentioned something about a puppy Zoro and this kicked to life. Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Added note: Tried to put this up yesterday and what do ya know the site went down! I hate captchas protocols.**

* * *

 **Captain's Feral Puppy**

He's always known his Captain is crazy. From the first time his best friend had blackmailed him to every time afterward where he's needed nothing more than a look to know where to plant his feet and swing his swords. Now, sitting in a dark corner of a bar downing a bottle of sake he can officially say his Captain's craziness has caught onto the rest of the crew. Or rather just the Navigator and the Sniper.

"Hey, did you hear?!"

A loud call from the bar shakes his thoughts. He closes his single eye, allowing his hearing to tune out his friends in favor of listening to the group surrounding the bar. Nothing new in his opinion.

"No, what?" Really he should expect no less from a group that drunk. _Especially_ that group.

A glass shatters causing several men to laugh but over the ruckus he hears, "That Straw Hat, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro just took down a ship single-handedly!"

For a minute the group at the bar falls quiet before another, louder round of laughter takes the drunken fools. The swordsman allows his lips to twitch in something between a snarl and a smirk. Shouldn't the fools know not to mess with his Captain and crew? He hadn't done more than obeyed Captain's orders.

"Ya say so? Damn if I didn't know better it would sound like that demon is some guard dog or something."

 _Guard dog?_ The scar on his eye itches. Typically that means one of two things. Either the shit cook is talking about him or he is aggravated. He calls it a gut instinct to say it's both. Still, he's a little more than half tempted to hear how this conversation goes. After all isn't it the First Mate's duty to ensure the safety of the crew in the Captain's absence? So what if he's taking more than a professional interest in their conversation?

"A guard dog? Bwahahaha!" Apparently, the others in their group find it funny too. On the other hand, his friends seem to have fallen quiet. Could they be just as interested in this conversation? "Just what in hell makes you think that Roronoa would be a guard puppy of all things?"

The other man chuckles, goes quiet then the swordsman hears a body thump against the counter. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You've been on enough ships with me. Surely you've noticed!"

 _Noticed what?_ His mind goes back through the months, from Punk Hazard to now, every ship they've come across. Scratch that. Every _Marine_ ship they've come across. To the First Mate, nothing comes to mind. His strikes have been clean, every step and every Marine he's had to fight he's taken down without a problem. _Then what's the issue?_

Every Marine scattered around the bar appears to have cottoned onto the conversation for they fall into somewhat of a drunken quiet. "What do you mean?" A soul from somewhere on the opposite side of the bar speaks up. Zoro can practically hear the confusion dripping in the man's voice.

The first Marine, the leader of the conversation snorts. A rustle of cloth follows the sound and Zoro assumes the Marine has turned to look at the second. "You really haven't seen it, have you?"

Zoro opens his eye in time to see many of the gathered Marines shaking their heads. The Marine, a boy no older then maybe nineteen with buzz cut green hair a few shades lighter than the swordsman's own frowns, looking back and forth between his colleagues.

Sea-Green, as Zoro decides to call him, smirks, leaning forward as if to whisper a secret. "Roronoa Zoro is really the Captain's pet." He throws his head back with a hearty laugh at their confused expression and adds, "Why else do you think he never attacks unless Straw Hat Luffy says too?"

Beside him, Usopp blows a perfect spit-take nearly blowing their cover until the sea witch seated on the Sniper's opposite side spins a part of her staff. Zoro catches a murmur of " _Mirage."_ from the Navigator which he knows to be a good thing. Especially with every Marine in the bar turning to look in their direction. They don't see past the mirage, turning back to Sea-Green and asking yet another question.

"So what? You're saying Straw Hat's First Mate is like some kind of feral dog?"

Sea-Green grins. "That is exactly what I'm saying." The swordsman growls, his hand inching toward Shusui's hilt. Itching to draw the blade and strike at the sea-green haired bastard. Only the reminder from Nami to stay quiet stills his hand. He _really_ doesn't need his debt raised. "He's almost like a feral dog that only listens to his master. Why else would 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro of the East Blue be in the New World?"

Forget Shusui, the swordsman grips Kitetsu's hilt tightly. If the cocky Marine wants to see a rabid dog then Zoro's more than willing to sink his teeth into the man. He's about to do so until his Haki picks up on a familiar presence standing outside the bar. How he's not felt it earlier he doesn't know, but judging by the emotions flaring up in his Captain he has a feeling something bad and hopefully fun will happen.

Downing the rest of his drink the First Mate gets to his feet, gesturing his friends to follow him. Though confused, Nami and Usopp follow him. All three exit the bar without the Marines noticing, finding their Captain wearing a very unusually stoic expression.

"What are you gonna do?" Luffy tilts his head, looking the swordsman in the eye.

Zoro shrugs. "Up to you."

"Good, I have an idea." His Captain grins. The First Mate already has a bad feeling. Luffy's devious grin just makes it worse.

He doesn't miss the way Nami glances between them, a flare of confusion showing in her expression before she covers it up. None of their crewmates would understand— _couldn't_ possibly understand—the way he and Luffy have always been able to communicate without speaking a word. It's something he himself can't quite describe. The bond he and his Captain have had since day one in East Blue.

It's this bond that leads him to trust his Captain with whatever the crazy nineteen-year-old plans to do. Somehow the swordsman has a feeling it's going to be just another way to mess with the Marines. Still grinning, his Captain turns to Usopp and Nami. "Usopp, can you find some felt and fur?"

The Sniper tilts his head, looking between Luffy and Zoro before shrugging. "Easy enough, but I don't have money to buy anything."

Luffy looks to Nami, his eyes going wide and round to plead with the Navigator. "Nami, can Usopp borrow some money? You'll make it back in the bets."

Zoro looks away. He out of everyone knows that when his Captain wants something all the teen needs to do is utilize the puppy pout as he and everyone else on the _Sunny_ have so affectionately dubbed the expression. Not for the first time is he grateful he hasn't broken under the expression since their first few weeks together. _In front of the others at least._

When he hears a loud sigh he looks back to find Nami reaching into the bag at her side. "Fine, but if I don't make it back I'm adding it to your debt, Luffy." His Captain just waves it away, a familiar gesture Zoro knows to mean that Luffy is absolutely positive his strange and eccentric plan will work.

 _When does it not?_

The swordsman snorts, gaining Luffy's attention and the Straw Hat Captain turns back to him. "Let's go back to the _Sunny._ There's nothing fun to do here."

It isn't until later, when Usopp has returned to the ship with a small bundle of supplies that Zoro begins to worry about what plan his Captain has in store. He worries about it no more than usual though. After all, what can go wrong when the greedy navigator, the miniature inventor/prankster and the prankster champion himself get together?

Quite a bit actually.

Since the sun has set the _Sunny_ has been on the move, already sailing toward the next island. Zoro, as is his way, is in the observatory working with his weights when he hears his Captain calling for him. He groans but gently sets the weights down, draping a towel around his neck before sliding down the ladder to the grass deck.

He doesn't even have to look before he begins heading in the direction of Usopp and Franky's lab. Where ever his Captain is he can find his way. Opening the door he scowls, his sole eye glaring at the trio. "What? You know I don't like being bothered while I'm training."

In return all his Captain does is grin. That's when he notices both Nami and Usopp sharing an malevolent grin. Usopp steps aside revealing a closed suitcase resting on the desk. He sets a hand on it, looking up at the swordsman. "Luffy here decided that since those Marines want to spread rumors we're gonna play with them a little."

His scowl turns into a frown and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"We can't tell you." To his dread Luffy giggles, bouncing back and forth on his rubber heels in excitement. "Not until you agree."

The First Mate narrows his eye. On any other ship agreeing before finding out the details would mean signing oneself over to Hell. On this ship, it means going along with all of the Captain's whims.

 _Didn't I agree to that at the beginning?_ Zoro wonders at the thought for a moment. That moment is all he needs to know there's no backing out of this. He shrugs. _Might as well do it again._

"Fine," He growls. "I agree to whatever this stupid plan is."

Like that Usopp steps out of the way, allowing the swordsman to approach the suitcase. Warily he flicks open the clasps, glancing back at his Captain for a second before opening the case. Upon finding what is inside he groans, one hand rubbing his face in irritation.

 _Of all the things…_

 _ **XxX**_

"Sail ho!" Half dozing as he is, back against the railing the First Mate really truly hopes said sail isn't a Marine. For once in his life, since he left his dojo Zoro doesn't want to fight a Marine ship. Not if means…

"What is it, Usopp?"

The First Mate keeps his eye closed, listening to their Navigator call out to the Sniper in the observatory. As the hatch opens a sliver of dread drives into his gut when he hears the liar's dark chuckle. Sure enough not two seconds later the Sniper is calling to him.

"Get ready, Zoro, it's your time to shine."

 _Damn it._ With that thought in mind, the First Mate gets to his feet, a dark glare aimed at the long-nosed teen. "This better be worth it, Usopp or I'm throwing you overboard."

To his credit, Usopp doesn't squeak in fear like he would've once done. Instead, he grins, pressing his thumb to his nose. "Trust me. This'll be great for all of us."

Zoro grunts, shuffling over to the tree with the swingset. There he finds the suitcase Usopp and Nami had put together some weeks back for the next time they were to meet a Marine. He doesn't know if it's good or bad luck they haven't seen any Marine ships for the past few weeks but he does know that he's not the only one itching for a fight.

How good that fight is depends on the Marines.

Sliding the last part over his ears, the First Mate walks over to lean against the main mast, his swords a comforting weight on his hip. From there he spies the dark teal green ship sailing toward them off the port bow. If what he's seeing is to go by it looks like the ship is trying to ram them. Until it turns broadside, its starboard cannons firing once in range.

None of his crewmates move. No, they wait just as planned.

"Zoro." Even where his Captain stands on _Sunny's_ head, the swordsman can hear the unspoken command. _Fetch._

If it were anyone else, Zoro would slice them muscle by muscle and use them as fish bait for even thinking of ordering him around like a dog. But this is his _Captain._ He knows Luffy wouldn't treat him like an actual mutt. No. He'll go along with this game because it's fun and he wants to terrorize the Marines. As such he rushes the railing, one foot pushing off the white wood to launch him further into the air.

With only Wado in hand, he sends the cannonballs back at the Marine ship, relishing in their cries of surprise and anger. One of the cannonballs strikes the ship's mast, the blatant explosion toppling the tower. As it is, the ship is close enough for both sides to trade blows. Usopp firing from where he stands on _Sunny's_ upper deck.

Landing to stand on the railing he grins when the attacking Marines freeze in their forward charge. That is how he knows they've finally noticed him. _That_ is how he knows they've seen the furry tail attached to his haramaki by a thin leather belt, the black collar covered in short dull spikes, and the dyed dark green ears sitting blatantly on his head by a thin piece of metal wrapped in green fabric.

His grin darkens when he catches sight of the Marine that had been spouting the rumors staring at him in shock in the middle of the crowd. Beside him, he hears his Captain's sandals slap against the wooden railing. He can practically hear the laughter the raven-haired boy is trying to bite back.

"Zoro," Luffy grins, his eyes focusing in on Sea-Green. "Sick 'em." To add to their little game, the swordsman barks a short yap that makes the pale Marine take a step back in fright. That step is all the First Mate needs.

He lurches forward, his grin nearly demonic in his bloodlust.

 _ **XxX**_

Hinston Seamus, or Shay as his friends and family call him has always loved a good story. As a child, he would sit in front of the fire and listen to his Grandpap tell stories of his days as a young Marine sailing the open seas and fighting off the accursed pirate scum that would attack innocent civilians and raze entire towns to the ground.

So when he turned fifteen he sought to follow his Grandpap's steps, joining the Marines and working his way up the ladder to do great things. How could he not? The sea called to his blood, urging him to sail her beautiful and deadly waves. Now, fifteen years later as a Captain of his own ship—in the New World no less—he'd thought he'd seen all there is to see of the sea's mysteries. At least...that is what he'd thought until he heard of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Anyone and everyone from new recruits to retired vets has heard of the up and coming crew and their lunatic activities. More particularly that of Captain Straw Hat Luffy and his First Mate Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Who wouldn't when their very names have echoed across the seas since before they left the East Blue?

When Seamus had heard they'd entered the New World he'd known there would be a very good chance he and the men under his command would run across the crazy bastards. Which is part of why he'd ordered the men to dock in a town to restock for a longer than typical stint at sea.

He'd known the best way to come across the pirate crew would be to meet them on the sea. Something he hadn't taken into account though—as rookie as it sounds—would be that the Straw Hat Pirates had in fact needed to resupply as well. Seeing as the next island the log pose would jump to is over two months away, thinking back on it, he should've known they'd be stopping as well.

Anyway, as his Grandpap used to tell him, hindsight on the high seas is twenty-twenty.

After finding out the pirates had docked then left while his First Mate and crew were busy having fun at a bar _of all the damn places they could be_ he'd sentenced each and every one them to some monotonous yet essential chore at one point or another in their trip and pushed the rest to chase after the brightly colored brig sloop at full speed. Either way it had taken a full three weeks just to catch up with the speedy ship.

Buuut…

Staring at the sight that greets him and his men with their ship pulled up alongside the pirate's he's not quite so worried about that anymore.

Those stories he so enjoyed as a child? He still enjoys them. When he goes to visit his wife and children he gets to settle down and tell his own, allows his children to hear of his own antics at sea. As such he may or may not have exaggerated a few details to make them more interesting but never, _never_ in all his life would he think that an exaggerated tale could lead to this.

Rumors are sure to run amuck about any infamous figure, pirates no less. And yes, he'll be the first to admit that he's guilty of keeping half an ear to the tales. One of which being about the Straw Hat First Mate.

In fact...wasn't his own First Mate rambling something about the green-haired man being some kind of feral dog? _Yes._ He thinks dryly, eyeing the odd swordsman. _A feral dog indeed. One capable of slicing our ship in half with one stroke of those swords._

Watching his First Mate backpedal at the swordsman's odd...attire, he has to say that the pirates have a sense of humor. He'd warned the damn blockhead that his mouth was gonna be the death of him. Particularly when it comes to riling up pirates of the New World.

The Marine Captain knows he should be down there with his men, attempting to fight off the swordsman, however, if he does step in how would his First Mate ever learn a lesson? What better to teach the numskull to keep his trap shut then a pirate? In fact, if he's counting right he'd say that it's rather lucky this is happening with Straw Hat then with another crew that may be less inclined to joke about such matters.

Pirates or not, Seamus now puts those tales to use, wandering over to the railing closest to where the raven-haired teen of a captain stands on the railing watching the green-haired swordsman _play_ with his men.

He clears his throat, calling out the captain. "Straw Hat Luffy, I presume?" He knows who the boy is, he's seen the wanted posters, but he'd rather play the polite card then elicit more anger from the crew. Said captain tilts his head, acknowledging he's listening even if his eyes never leave the fight. "Could you be so kind as to call off Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

He will never admit it, but watching the young captain pull his eyes away from his swordsman to turn said dark eyes on him is nerve-wracking. Looking into the onyx depths he can understand why his superiors are afraid of a boy who can't be any more than eighteen years of age. There is a certain amount of—anger wouldn't be the right word—protectiveness mixed with something akin to dark amusement hidden behind a joyful grin.

Straw Hat frowns in mock confusion, an expression Seamus thinks would be able to fool many other people, Marines and civilian alike if it wasn't for the fact he has a pretty good idea of why the pirates are behaving like this.

"Ne, why would I do that?"

The Marine Captain bites back a sigh. What was it his GranGran had said? You catch more flies with honey than vinegar? He's really gonna have to pick his words if he's gonna get his First Mate out of this alive. Going by the fact that most of his crew is already laid out on deck he doesn't have much time left. Gods, he hopes they're just unconscious.

 _ **XxX**_

Luffy grins. He's enjoying watching how badly the entire ship is thrown off by Zoro's sudden change in appearance. Really, when he'd proposed the whole idea he just wanted to prank Zoro into wearing something like a dog costume. But after seeing how angry his swordsman actually was by the fact he decided that it would be a good chance to _up_ his pranking game a tad bit.

While including Usopp in the matter may have defeated the purpose of beating the prankster at his own game it's still a good bit of fun for the whole crew. Particularly if Nami's bets are anything to go by.

Speaking of which, here comes the Marine Captain.

Luffy knows he's there, he knows the Captain is waiting for him to acknowledge him on a level akin to equal ranking but really, where would the fun be in that? The only Marines he would give that kind of greeting to are Smokey, Coby, and...okay Gramps doesn't count.

That there is a turn tail and run kind of situation.

"Straw Hat Luffy, I presume?" Luffy tilts his head, showing the Captain he's listening. He won't give much more than that though, not while he's itching to jump over and throw a punch or two with Zoro. He really really _really_ wants to but he knows it would blow a hole through every bet Nami has made as well as increase his own debt exponentially.

 _Stupid Nami and her tangerines._

He's brought out of his drifting thoughts by the Captain speaking again, this time drawing more of his attention with what he considers to be a really stupid question. "Could you be so kind as to call off Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Why would he do that? Zoro looks like he's having a ton of fun. Frankly, _he_ should be over there with him, having fun beating up the stupid Marines. He scrunches his nose, frowning in confusion as he goes through the agonizing steps of trying to figure out why he should end Zoro's fun. After a minute he looks at the Captain.

"Ne, why would I do that?"

To his credit, the Marine Captain doesn't get angry and yell like Sanji or Nami do when he gets confused. Instead, the Captain's shoulders slump in a sigh and he turns his chin to the fight. "Because my First Mate doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and I have a feeling that may be why your swordsman is toying with him."

He's not wrong on that aspect, Luffy knows. Every other crew member that has come at the green-haired swordsman has been knocked out in a few seconds and yet Sea-Green, the one who started the whole problem is still up, desperately swinging his sword to block blows the raven-haired teen can tell are only half-hearted.

When the Marine stumbles, Luffy decides Zoro's had enough fun. After all, the Marine Captain is a lot nicer than Sea-Green or any others save possibly Smokey that Luffy has met since they entered the New World. Deciding it's gone on long enough, Luffy sticks his pinkies in his mouth emitting a loud wolf whistle.

His First Mate pauses with Sea-Green's sword locked between two of his and looks up at him. Locking eyes, Luffy tilts his head over his shoulder.

"Come on," The teen tells him. "this fight is done."

Zoro snarls, pushing on his swords. "He can go longer."

Luffy frowns, shaking his head. "No, this fight is over."

When the swordsman rolls his eyes, Luffy crosses his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow at him. "If you don't finish it, I tell Sanji who really drank the wine he bought for Nami and Robin."

He knows the warning is clear in his words but his First Mate still pushes back. It's not the first time they've had arguments like this, after all, First Mates are supposed to balance out their Captain's own eccentricities, the same often going both ways. He and Zoro especially.

Finally, the green-haired First Mate gives in with a huff, unlocking their swords with a twist that sends Sea-Green to the deck even as he walks away returning his swords to their sheaths. The Marine Captain looks on in amusement and Luffy thinks in a spare thought that the man understands the conversation he and his First Mate just had.

Instead of bringing it up though, he merely nods. "Thank you, Straw Hat, I'll see to it my First Mate learns to keep his mouth shut in the future."

The teen shrugs. He doesn't care what the Captain does. All he knows is that Zoro had fun, his crew got a good laugh, and if he's to go by the sly look he glimpses on Nami's face then Zoro may have a chance to take a bite out of his debt. He turns away, trusting Sanji to watch his back.

"Set sail!" He wants to get out of here, leave the Captain to his own mess and continue on their adventures. His crew rushes to their stations, the _Sunny_ pulling a good distance away from the Marine ship before Nami relaxes enough to pull her betting book out of her back pocket and begin calling out.

"Sanji, you owe Chopper three Cotton Candy sticks for the number of wounds. Usopp you owe Franky four bottles of cola for amount of damage and Robin," The navigator grins. "You owe me thirty thousand beris for the disobedience."

Zoro snorts, taking off the tail and ears and placing them back in the suitcase. "It was not disobedience." The collar remains around the swordsman's neck but Luffy makes no move to mention it. If his First Mate likes it then he has no reason to challenge it.

The Navigator waves off his comment, grabbing the bag of beris off of one of Robin's extra hands as she approaches the swordsman. "Actually I have a proposition for you, Zoro." Luffy can already tell Zoro won't want anything to do with it, not until she adds, "it's a way for you to reduce your debt."

That has him and the entire crew freezing to listen to her words. It's not every day the treasurer allows someone a chance to make a dent in their debt, especially if it's as large as Luffy thinks Zoro's is. With everyone there, they can serve as witnesses for such a rare moment.

Somewhat interested, Zoro arches his eyebrow. "Alright, witch, what is it?"

She grins. "Wear the puppy suit the next five times we fight Marines and I'll erase your debt."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Today, Dog, just ain't yours

**Grizz: Y'all can thank a friend of mine who I will just call Sam at this point in time for the idea. We were talking headcanons at the time and one of mine so happens to be that Garp is on really good terms with the older era pirates. Like** _ **well you're here so sit down for a drink and lets shoot the bull**_ **kind of good terms. That lead to the fact that Luffy and Zoro have the same kind of weird and insane friendship that I like to think Roger and Rayleigh had so of course this leads to a sequel I truthfully didn't know I was gonna write.**

 **Deadpool: *eyeroll* Are you done yet?**

 **Grizz: *scowls* I have to explain my reasoning for there being a second chapter.**

 **DP: Whatever. Continue onto the story already!**

 **Grizz: *growls* *picks up baseball bat* I'll see y'all at the end. For now it's batting practice on Anti-heroes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Today, Dog, just ain't yours

"Rumors have abounded stating the Straw Hat Pirates are keeping a rabid wolf aboard their ship. Are the Marine witnesses overstating their reactions? Or has Straw Hat Luffy truly become as deranged as they say?" The swordsman smirks, a mischievous glint coming to his remaining eye.

If the news people and the Marines want to make those claims then let them. He'll be more than happy to announce he and his Captain's feelings on such annoying and moronic rumors. If it involves wearing puppy ears and barking at the Marines, then at the least he'll be rid of debt to the sea witch.

"Zoro." _Are you ready?_ The First Mate jerks his head in a stiff nod. The surprise of his Captain appearing beside him suddenly has worn off long before they ever left the East Blue.

"Captain." _You should be asking the shit-cook that._

Their silent conversations? Even more so. So much said, so much explained with little more than the slightest of gestures. It is a language of which few understand, much less know how to speak. The people he's had the honor of meeting who are truly fluent in it? He can count those on one hand and still have fingers left over.

Sandai Kitetsu clicks in its sheath, his thumb hovering above the inch of showing blade in silent preparation for the battle—slaughter—that is about to take place. Watching the Marine ship pull into cannon distance, Zoro tilts his head to Luffy. _Three spars they run from me before you hit them._

"Shishishi," His Captain cackles, cracking his knuckles even as Usopp's plants spring up on the opposite deck. _Three spars and a seaking._ When the ships are within jumping distance, Zoro leaps off the railing, grinning darkly at the soldiers who yelp at the sight of him. Now if only he can get them to run before Luffy plants his feet on the deck. It'll be one less seaking to haul in if he does.

 _ **XxX**_

 _Feral Mutt Roronoa Zoro, worth two-hundred million beri, wanted dead or alive! The former Pirate Hunter seems have changed his tune since the Straw Hat Pirates reached the New World. It is not the first time in the last nine months that eyewitnesses have reported Roronoa wearing a dog costume and 'playing' with Marines on Captain Straw Hat Luffy's orders._

The former Vice-Admiral roars with laughter, the paper in his hands crumpling under the tight grip. Still chuckling, he returns to the article, his eyes roaming over several pictures of what he recognizes to be his grandson's First Mate either in mid-battle or standing on their ship preparing for battle. But it's the last picture that catches his attention.

A lucky shot of both his grandson and the swordsman, standing side by side in front of the ship's mast. While Garp is happy to see his grandson grinning like the damn fool he is, he doesn't miss the slight tilt of the boy's shoulders, the gleam in determined eyes or the responding bloody grin and incline of the swordsman's head.

Every small gesture, every strange angle in their expressions brings up an odd nostalgia in the retired Marine's bones. It's only after he finally notices the strange dog ears and fluffy tail poking out from behind the First Mate's haramaki that he realizes why. A bubble of amusement forms in his gut and with a throaty chuckle he rolls up the newspaper, throwing a handful of bills onto the bar counter before leaving the rundown building.

 _ **XxX**_

The bar door opens, a shadow overtaking the ground in front of the looming figure. The bartender isn't worried though. Instead, she tilts her head, a dusting of ash falling from her cigarette as her lips pull into a knowing smile. "Well, I'll be. Vice-Admiral Garp, to what do I owe the visit?"

Garp settles onto a bar stool with a soft grunt, arching an eyebrow when the bartender sets a bottle of sake in front of the man. "It's not Vice-Admiral anymore, Shakky, just Garp. I came by to see if I could find that old bastard. There are some things I wanted to discuss with him."

Shakky continues to smile, leaning on the bar with her cigarette in one hand. More than used to her odd ways, Garp settles for enjoying the sake, surprised to find the ex-Pirate serving him something so fine. At least until he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Since when did I become an old bastard, ya old bastard?" Garp chuckles, turning in his seat to find the man he'd been looking for staring at him with that same easy grin that'd pissed him off nearly thirty years before. He slides the gray-haired man a glass of sake when he joins him at the bar. "I hadn't thought you'd be back to Sabaody since the war, Garp. What brings ya here?"

Inwardly he's struggling between strangling his old friend for corrupting his grandson and commending him for corrupting the Pirate Captain. "Just something my damn grandson has been doing these past few months. It seemed oddly familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it." He sips on his sake, "Then I saw something in the paper that gave me my answer."

Rayleigh arches an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"The First Mate's language. It's pretty easy to recognize if you know where to look." He says is so casually that he knows it'll throw the Dark King for a loop. After all, Garp himself may never have had the bond with a First Mate to learn the language but chasing the same Pirate Captain for three years sure as hell gave him the insight to know what it is. The retired Pirate pauses, the action lasting no longer then a fraction of a second and Garp's eyes may be old but he still catches it. He smirks, glancing at the man out the corner of his eye. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Rayleigh grins—if it's tinged with pain Garp won't earn a shiner for bringing it up—setting his cup on the counter. "It may be but you know as well as I do I couldn't tell you what they're saying. If those boys want to mess with the Marines I say let them. If they're using the same joke Roger used, then I'd say it's time for the world to be reminded what happens when a King sails."

"Hmph," Garp huffs, setting his cup down. "You really think that grandson of mine will do it?"

"Aye, I do." The retired Marine nods, rising from his seat to leave when Rayleigh continues on, his eyes pinned on the poster mounted on the wall. "That boy has the makings of a King and one hell of a crew to back him up. If you can't believe in that, Garp, then have faith in his First Mate to get him there. My friendship with Roger was strong and I would have gladly traded my life for his but their's," His grins softens. "Their's is a hundred times stronger than even that. Luffy will become Pirate King and Zoro will be by his side until the end of time."

When the door shuts behind him with a soft click uncharacteristic for the retired Marine, Rayleigh gets up, snatching the partially full bottle from the counter and walking through a door at the back of the bar. The talk, while brief, has stirred memories he'd honestly forgotten until his drinking buddy had brought them up. Smiling to himself, he shuts the door to his personal room and walks over to a small dusty chest he keeps stored in a corner.

He sits in front of it, brushing the dust off with one hand while the other sets the bottle of sake down at his side. With slow, steady movements he removes a key from his cloak, inserting it into the lock and turning it. The lock clicks with a soft _pop_ dropping open.

" _First one here, eh?"_

 _He smirks, gauging the young swordsman at a glance. "You'd be right. Though I'm curious as to how you got here. Last I heard you had one of the worst senses of direction out of the lot of ya."_

 _Roronoa snorts, muttering something of ghosts and witches before his remaining eye locks onto the ex-First Mate's with a fierce determination. "How's Luffy?"_

" _Your Captain?" Rayleigh arches an eyebrow when the swordsman nods. "Last I saw, he was doing pretty well with his training. If he survived he'll be here in two week's time. Why do you ask?"_

 _When Shakky sets an extra bottle on the bar, Roronoa sits down beside the Dark King, his expression pinched in an expression he himself would recognize anywhere. One of exasperation, joy, worry, and anger mixed in equal proportions. What draws his attention though, is the body language he reads off the younger man. Though any other person wouldn't be able to see it, Rayleigh does and is intrigued by it._

" _Because my Captain is an idiot but he's our idiot and it's my job to make sure he doesn't throw himself into another dump of trouble without at least jumping in after him." Rayleigh grins at the explanation, a sense of nostalgia washing over him in the form of a kinship no one else would be able to lay claim to._

 _He chuckles, sipping his sake. "You wouldn't be the first to feel like that but from one First Mate to another, you learn to live with it." He knows he has the younger's attention when the moss-head arches an eyebrow. He grins. "You didn't think I'd notice?"_

 _Roronoa scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _That has the Dark King sighing. Setting his glass down he turns to the swordsman. "It's rare for a Captain and First Mate to click so well so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't know but the kind of bond you two have is rare. When a First Mate and a Captain work together like a well-oiled team, a second language develops between them where no words need to be exchanged to understand what the other wants or thinks." He sees the understanding grow in the younger's eye and continues, "as First Mate, he'll expect you to be able to protect the crew when he can't and have his back when he decides to jump headfirst into trouble."_

 _The swordsman takes on a thoughtful look, his eye landing on his Captain's Bounty poster hanging on the wall behind the bar. "This language, what's it about?"_

 _Rayleigh rolls his shoulders, deciding on what to tell the younger man and what to let him find out on his own. After about a minute he decides on, "It's rare, that's for sure. I, myself, have only met a handful of other First Mates who share the language with their Captain. That and the language differs from pair to pair. There are some similarities in body language but if you were to have a full conversation with your Captain right beside me I'd only be able to understand maybe a fraction of it. The same goes for the other First Mates and their Captains, they'd be able to know you're speaking but wouldn't be able to know what you're discussing besides a few broad words or phrases."_

" _Sounds complicated," Roronoa hums. "What makes this secondary language so important?"_

 _Here, the retired Pirate pins the man with a serious look, a streak of grief and happiness flaring to life in it. "Your Captain will ask you to do the impossible, things the rest of the crew couldn't possibly understand the reasoning of, or be able to achieve it themselves, and trust you to get it done. For Captains like ours, the language is a way to avoid panic among the crew and let you know when the order is serious."_

The Ex-First Mate pauses in his perusal of the contents of the trunk, his chest tightening in buried grief over the newspaper clipping in his hand. He falls back to lean against the wall and grabs the bottle, taking a large swig. And he laughs, a low throated sound that shakes his chest and reverberates through his head. When he calms he shakes his head, the clipping in his hand obscuring the bold words _The Roger Pirates have gone to the dogs._

"Roger, our time may be gone but there are two kids ready and willing to show the Marines what Sea Dogs are made of."

" _Marine sail ho!" He rolls his eyes when he hears the cackle accompanying the announcement. If the First Mate had known this was how things would turn out he would've turned away from the drinking contest. Now, he just scratches at the collar around his neck._

 _He turns when bickering reaches his ears to find the young gangly cabin boys approaching, Buggy apparently trying to prove that Roger's an idiot for coming up with the consequence in the first place while Shanks appears to be arguing the opposite. He chuckles, grabbing both boys by their shoulders. "Alright, you two, arguing over that won't change nothing."_

 _Buggy huffs, turning his nose the other way. "Making someone wear a costume to fight Marines is stupid. Why would Captain do it anyway?"_

" _Because, Buggy," Rayleigh starts, an eye being drawn to the approaching figure of his best friend and their Captain. "If someone makes an agreement, even if they're drunk, then they stick to it."_

You just don't want to admit you lost fair and square. _He wants to growl at his Captain for the smug look but he'll be damned if he looks the fool in front of the cabin boys who he's not afraid to admit he sees as his sons._

 _Instead, he turns his attention to Shanks when he sticks his tongue out at Buggy. "I told you. Master Rayleigh entered the contest, got his ass handed to him, and will stick by his honor and where the costume." With that, the boys are gone in another flurry of fists and feet. Just this once he decides to let them go in favor of turning to his best friend._

 _He arches an eyebrow, tugging on the tail tied around his waist._ Why a dog? _He questions Roger, intent on getting an answer. Roger grins, tilting his head in the direction of the approaching Marine battleships._

We're Sea Dogs after all, _He tells the First Mate,_ why not prove it to the bastards that have been chasing our tail for the last week?

 _Rayleigh sighs, fixing the ears on his head so they sit straight and chuckles. "Aye, aye, Captain."_

 _With that, there's no time left. A battleship pulls alongside the Oro Jackson and Rayleigh's drawn into playing his part as First Mate. "Roger!" Speaking of which, he looks up, finding their rival and friend standing on the figurehead of his own ship grinning that maniacal grin. "Turn yourself in and I'll make sure you'll get a nice cell in Impel Down!"_

" _I don't think so, Garp!" Roger grins, tilting his head to Rayleigh. "The only way you'll be taking me and my crew is if we're dead! I think it's time for you to learn not to mess with sea dogs like us. Rayleigh!"_ Sic 'em.

 _Biting back a groan at the silent order_ — _He'll murder his Captain the next time the idiot comes up with an idea like this_ — _he leaps over the railing, slashing first at the cannons then at the men who come at him. When he sees Garp charging with that blood-curdling grin of his, he doesn't shake in fear like a lesser Pirate. Instead, he matches the grin with his own, turning away from the Marine to allow his Captain his own fight._

* * *

 **DP: Stop! *flies up***

 **Grizz: *cackles* *swings***

 **DP: You! *flies up again***

 **Grizz: *smirks***

 **DP: Damn! *attempts to glare***

 **Grizz: Time for the home run! *swings harder***

 **DP: Woman! *smacks into tree* *hits ground* I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.**

 **Grizz: You love me when you want something. Anyway, *turns to readers* So weird, strange, odd, ridiculous things happened that I'm still trying to figure out myself. *scratches head* I guess the first thing would be the headcanons. This entire story is mostly wrote on those. That and I wanted Zoro to dress up like a dog damnit. The first, like I said earlier, was about the Garp/Older era Pirate/Friends headcanon. The second was somewhat of a surprise for me. That being the Zoro/Luffy/nonverbal language. *coughs* Couldn't really pass it up. I do something of the same with my best friend only with a range of animals noises added to the expressions to get my point across. Anyway, I like it, it's adorable, and it stays. Now, normally I don't reply to reviews on oneshots but since this has officially turned into a two shot, I'd say y'all deserve it.**

 **Guest,** **Thank you, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it.**

 **Wordlet,** **LMAO, that is one of my favorite parts is when people underestimate Luffy just because of his looks, or maybe overestimate him in this situation. Either way, the Marines were in for a shock, Luffy and the crew got a laugh, and I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it. To me, it doesn't matter what part you enjoyed as long as you enjoyed it.**

 **Sam,** **yup, just yup. That's about the entire running joke behind the story. Besides Luffy's tricks that is. Anyway, I hope I gave Roger and Rayleigh justice with this one and I hope you get a kick out of the title of the chapters. *grins***

 **Sakuras41,** ***bows* Thank you. Glad to hear it.**

 **Ataecina,** **Thank you for the compliment. That...is most definitely one possibility. I can just see Zoro getting aggravated about it and keeping the suitcase up in the observation room for easy access after the third time Sanji teases him for it.**

 **Alright guys, I hope y'all enjoyed the wrap up to Captain's Feral Puppy and I** — **WE!** — **wish you a Spooky Halloween!**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
